


Lagrimas de una princesa.

by Itakry_Fuentes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Two Shot, daughter - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itakry_Fuentes/pseuds/Itakry_Fuentes
Summary: Un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, una responsabilidad de la cual Oikawa ha decidido hacerse cargo; mientras que Iwaizumi siempre estará a su lado hasta que la desgracia llegue a sus vidas.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	1. Acto Uno

~~~~~I~~~~~

Annaisha era la viva imagen de Tooru, todo el mundo lo sabía, tenía esos grandes ojos cafés y una larga cabellera ondulada y castaña.  
La pequeña era la hija de Oikawa con su ultima novia, la que tuvo antes de empezar a salir con Iwaizumi. La chica era buena pero no lo suficiente, cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada quiso abortar, los padres aunque decepcionados de que no tuvieran las precauciones necesarias eran pro-vida por lo que estaban en contra del aborto. Cuando Oikawa se entero ya jugaba en las ligas profesionales en la categoría juvenil y tenía un puesto asegurado en un equipo profesional cuando cambiara de categoría para lo cual no faltaba demasiado; lo primero que hizo al enterarse fue llamarle a Hajime diciendo que fuera a su casa y que tenía que decirle algo muy importante; al llegar entro junto con su novia, se disculpo con sus padres, quienes estaban sentados en la sala de estar platicando con Iwaizumi mientras lo esperaban, se volvió a disculpar como su hubiera cometido un crimen y después soltó la bomba.  
Llevaba esperando a Tooru cerca de 10 minutos había quedado en casa de Hajime para ver películas, cuando recibió esa llamada por la que casi sale corriendo de su propia casa creyendo que algo le había ocurrido con su mejor amigo, pero luego pensó en su amigo y su forma de ser llego a la conclusión de que no era tan urgente, así que ya más calmado salió de su casa para ir a la del castaño que no era mucho recorrido pues eran vecinos, al tocar la puerta fue recibido por la madre de Oikawa.  
—Oh, Hajime, querido, Tooru no se encuentra en casa —le dijo cordialmente la señora Oikawa, quien era como una madre para él mismo.  
—Lo sé, me llamó y pidió que viniera.  
—Ya veo, entonces pasa, supongo que no debe tardar mucho —se adentro a la casa, detrás de ella entro Iwaizumi— no olvides cerrar la puerta.  
—Claro.  
—¿Quieres unas galletas? Están recién salidas del horno —pregunto la mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
—Sí, gracias —Haijime por su lado se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde saludo al padre de su amigo, este le respondió con simpleza mientras se concentraba en el programa que pasaban en la televisión, probablemente uno histórico de esos que tanto le gustaban al señor Oikawa. Poco después entro la madre a la sala dejando en la mesa de centro las galletas, Iwaizumi se sentó en el suelo cerca de las galletas y con buena vista al televisor mientras esperaba a Oikawa, no le era incomodo estar en el mismo sitio que los padres del castaño pues ambos habían crecido juntos pasaban mucho tiempo en casa del otro y estaban acostumbrados a la familia contraria.  
De pronto escuchó un "Estoy en casa" claramente de ese idiota, poco después llego a la sala, su novia detrás de él.  
—Padre, madre lo siento tanto, yo no planee que esto pasara pero hay cosas que simplemente ocurren —lloriqueaba como siempre pero tenía cierto deje de nerviosismo en conjunto de una de esas miradas decisivas que tan bien conocía Hajime— Espero me puedan perdonar...ya he tomado mi decisión y no planeo cambiarla.  
—Tooru, amor, ¿qué ocurre? —fue la simple pregunta de su madre ante las palabras y la actitud que mostraba Oikawa.  
—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco pero solo un poco.  
—Rápido Tontoru tengo cosas que hacer —una parte de él estaba ansioso por saber la dichosa noticia, aunque también algo temeroso por lo que pudiera decir, si hablaban del castaño menor ahí presente nunca se sabía.  
—MiNoviaEstaEmbarazada —lo dijo tan rápido que al azabache le tomo un momento asimilar y procesar la información, antes de voltear a ver a los padres de su amigo y se veían tan descolocados como él.  
—Tooru... —fue el susurro de su madre.  
—Sé que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad —se apresuro a decir pero más calmado— y que habrá obstáculos pero planeo quedármelo con o sin su apoyo.  
Seguía en shock, ¿acaso sabia realmente lo que decía? ¿no era una broma? porque si lo era lo golpearía muy duro por bromear con algo así, sin embargo al ver a basurakawa sabía que era verdad, algo dentro de él no pudo evitar romperse, ahora el chico que amaba formaría una familia con otra persona que no era él.  
—Yo....yo no lo quiero tener, Oikawa —estaba tan ensimismado que apenas y escucho la oración, la novia de basurakawa no quería el bebé, de pronto la cara de felicidad y seguridad de este se rompió.  
—¿Qué?¿Por qué? —fue la pobre respuesta de un Tooru decepcionado.  
—Porque simplemente no estoy lista para tener un hijo, tú mismo acabas de decirlo un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, y a mí me queda todavía mucho por vivir antes de tener una familia, una familia que ni siquiera estoy segura de que voy a querer tener contigo... —un breve silencio de parte aquella chica como si tomara aire antes de seguir—..Oikawa estamos a punto de graduarnos y conseguí entrar una buenísima universidad y no quiero dejar todos mis sueños y todo por lo que he luchado solo por un bebé, solo por un error que cometimos, porque eso fue un error de los dos por no tomar las precauciones necesarias y aquí están las consecuencias pero yo no lo quiero, lo siento pero no.  
—Deberíamos sentarnos y hablar antes de tomar las decisiones—rompió el silencio la madre del castaño, quien se vea algo alterada pero intentando mantener la calma.  
—Y nos gustaría hablar con tus padres jovencita —agregó el padre quien hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna.  
Después de una larga charla con la joven pareja, el regaño hacia Tooru por su irresponsabilidad y otra larga charla con los padres de la novia, al final la terminaron convenciendo de que tuviera al niño pero Oikawa se haría cargo de él. Después de eso Oikawa y su novia terminaron y cuando el niño naciera se dejarían de hablar definitivamente.  
~~~~~II~~~~~  
La noticia se llevo por debajo de la mesa, no querían que se hiciera un escándalo. Sus padres no le dejaron de apoyar pero querían que Oikawa se hiciera cargo completamente del bebé, quien tenía cierto dinero ahorrado de lo que ganaba como jugador. Uso parte de ese dinero para seguir sus estudios universitarios y el resto para su hijo, que de hecho era niña.  
Iwaizumi tardo un par de meses en declararle sus sentimientos a Tooru lo hizo durante una tarde cuando iban saliendo del médico, el mismo día que se entero del sexo del bebé. Todos los meses Hajime acompañaba a Oikawa al hospital, donde este se encontraba con la madre de su hija para la cita con el médico y la ecografía, después al salir Oikawa le enseñaba la foto y le hablaba emocionado de su hija, la madre simplemente se iba por su lado, aunque insistieran en ayudarla ella se negaba.  
—Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿es usted la pareja del chico castaño, cierto? —no era la primera vez que oía esa pregunta pero sí la primera vez que una joven enfermera la hacía.  
—No —fue su única contestación.  
—Pero usted está enamorado de él, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba a su lado, realmente no quería que se entrometieran en sus asuntos personales pero tenía razón, Hajime llevaba enamorado del idiota de Tooru desde hace años, soltó el aire en sus pulmones, resignándose para después asentir.  
—¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó.  
—No realmente, pero por la forma en que lo mira y le sonríe cuando lo ve salir todo emocionado por ese pasillo, lo supuse —hubo un breve silencio— ¿Se lo ha dicho? —el silencio debió decir mucho pues ella bajo un poco la cabeza y le dedico una mirada triste— No lo sabía, lo siento.  
—No, está bien, no te preocupes.  
—Tal vez debería decirle lo que siente, digo los he visto a él y esa chica y no parecen la típica pareja joven emocionada por su primer hijo.  
—Están separados ella no lo quiere tener —no estaba seguro si era correcto decirle eso a una técnicamente desconocida pero ya lo había hecho.  
—Oh, ya veo, si me preguntara le diría que él también lo ve de una forma diferente, especial.  
En ese momento Oikawa salió por el dichoso pasillo con una cara de felicidad mayor a la normal, cuando vio al azabache se dirigió a donde se encontraba.  
—Iwa-chaan —al levantarse el azabache de su sitio junto a la enfermera un eufórico castaño se le aventó encima y claro lo atrapo antes de tumbar a ambos.  
—¿Listo? —pregunto con su amigo todavía en brazos la cuestión fue contestada con una gran sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.  
Una vez fuera del hospital empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a un parque no muy lejano de sus casas donde casi no había gente, solían ir a ese sitio cuando tenían algo importante de que hablar o simplemente no querían regresar a sus hogares, se fueron a una parte poco alejada y se sentaron bajo un árbol.  
—¿Y bien? —pregunto el mayor— ¿Me dirás?  
—Niña —contesto al instante mientras miraba la foto de la ecografía— Va a ser niña.  
—Felicidades.  
—Gracias —entonces se planto un silencio, nada incomodo, pero era raro tener un Oikawa que pasara más de dos segundos callado.  
—Tooru.  
—Hajime —Iwaizumi volteo a ver al menor quien seguía con la mirada fija en la imagen borrosa a blanco y negro con esa mirada llena de anhelo, de impaciencia pero sobre todo de felicidad y en ese momento lo decidió, decidió que quería estar a su lado el resto de sus vidas que supiera cuanto lo amaba, quería despertar a su lado cada mañana, seguir escuchándolo quejarse todo el día y apurarlo porque tardaba milenios en arreglarse logrando que llegaran tarde a todos los eventos, deseaba darle besos en cada oportunidad que tuviera, anhelaba tener noches de pasión a su lado así como apoyarlo en cada paso de su vida, e iba a querer a su hija tanto como lo quería a él, porque ahora todo eso implicaba amar a Oikawa Tooru.  
—Te amo —soltó sin pensarlo más, él motivo de su felicidad y sus enojos volteo rápido y ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca— te amo, siempre lo he hecho y llevo desde la escuela media o incluso antes enamorado de ti.  
Si hubiera podido fotografiar la cara del castaño en ese momento, lo habría hecho y antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía encima suyo abrazándolo lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitían.  
—También te amo Iwa-chan.  
Hablar de eso y su nueva relación de pareja no fue tan extraño, lo extraño fue cuando le dijeron a ambas familias y estas respondieron que ya sabían lo que sentían uno por el otro y lo único que les impresionaba era el tiempo que se tardaron.  
~~~~~III~~~~~  
Para cuando la niña nació, Iwaizumi tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y había logrado alquilar un departamento junto con el castaño, pequeño con una sola habitación pero lo suficientemente grande para ellos y su recién nacida a la que nombraron Annaisha, Iwaizumi Annaisha.  
En los primeros meses creyeron que morirían pero de alguna forma mágica lo lograron claro con ayuda de la madre de Oikawa, quien amaba pasar tiempo con su nieta y cuidaba de la bebé mientras ellos estaban en la universidad y los días que Oikawa entrenaba, los rumores contaban que incluso se había quedado dormido a mitad del estiramiento, pero en fin ellos estaban felices.  
Para cuando su hija cumplió un año, tuvieron que mudarse a Tokio, pues Oikawa ya era parte del seleccionado nacional y los entrenamientos eran en un centro deportivo en Tokio, aunque en un primer momento fue complicado, y no hablamos solo del donde vivir, sino también del papeleo para el cambio de universidad, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en el caso de Iwaizumi que no quedara tan lejos del departamento ni la universidad y con todo el pesar en los corazones de los jóvenes padres, que no estuviera lejos de alguna guardería. Nuevamente el principio fue lo peor pero una vez que se acostumbraron ya no era para tanto.  
A los tres años su pequeña entro a preescolar, en ese entonces todavía llamaba a Oikawa mamá y a Iwaizumi papá cosa de la que el castaño se quejaba constantemente alegando "¿De dónde mi hijita saco tal costumbre?" Lo que Oikawa nunca sabría es que fue Hajime el responsable de ello.  
Cuando su hija cumplió seis años y entró a primaria ya daba señales de seguir los pasos de sus padres en el voleibol. En ese entonces Oikawa, quien terminaba sus clases a la hora en que salía su hija iba a recogerla y la llevarla al centro deportivo, donde gracias a su terquedad y la ternura de su pequeña, logro convencer de que se quedara mientras él entrenaba. Su pequeña era la adoración del equipo con managers y entrenador incluidos, incluso Ushijima la adoraba y claro la niña en su inocencia amaba a todos los compañeros de su madre, incluyendo los que Tooru detestaba y los que daban miedo, como Ushijima y Kageyama, este último quien extrañamente a pesar de su mal carácter y tenebrosa aura tenia cierto encanto con los niños.  
Es ese mismo año Iwaizumi le pedio matrimonio, de una manera bastante simple pero significativa, se casaron un par de meses después en Miyagi nada demasiado extravagante ni ostentoso muy a pesar de Tooru.  
~~~~~IV~~~~~  
Era un sábado como cualquier otro, uno de tantos donde Tooru esperaba en la estación el metro que lo llevaría al gimnasio de Tokyo donde practicaba, pronto empezaría las competencias para clasificar a las olimpiadas y los entrenamientos eran cada vez más fuertes. Normalmente Oikawa desayunaba junto de su esposo e hija antes de ir a la estación, sin embargo ese día su princesa había insistido en que quería acompañar a su "mami" y ellos como buenos padres raramente se podían negar a las peticiones de su niña, así que mientras el castaño cargaba a Annaisha sobre sus hombros Hajime cargaba su bolso.  
Pronto escucharon el ruido que anunciaba la llegada del metro y los avisos preventivos de rutina salir de los altavoces, a veces Iwaizumi no podía evitar preguntarse si era una grabación o si había un empleado que siempre lo decía ¿no pensara que es tedioso? Pero bueno trabajo era trabajo.  
—Ayer hablo Makki, pregunto si podíamos ir a visitarlos el próximo domingo por el cumpleaños de Hiromi —dijo sonriente Tooru pero elevando un poco la voz para que Hajime lo escuchara por encima de la gente, no se subió en ese vagón, ese iba primero a otras paradas antes de la suya, esperaría el siguiente con el que tardaba vemos en llegar.  
—Yo quiero ir a ver al primo Hiro —agrego la pequeña.  
—Pues si no tienes entrenamiento no veo el porqué no podríamos ir —finalizo el mayor, su hija hizo un ruidito de victoria después de todo llevaba tiempo sin ver a su primo. Issei y Takahiro habían adoptado hace un par de años a un pequeño niño llamado Hiromi, tenía la misma edad que Annaisha y se llevaban extremadamente bien y puesto que sus amigos vivían en Miyagi era difícil poder verse pero se juntaban siempre que se daba la ocasión, aunque era de ley visitarse mutuamente en cumpleaños.  
Hablaron de un par trivialidades más solo para matar el tiempo, un par de fans le pidieron un par de fotos a Tooru, para la prensa y los fans no era un secreto ni la orientación sexual del castaño ni la existencia de una pareja e hija en la actual vida del armador titular del equipo nacional de Japón. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con sus fans, el castaño regreso con su familia para poco después volver a escuchar las vías del metro retumbar, los mismos mensajes preventivos en los parlantes y los vagones a toda velocidad empezar a detenerse.  
—Ese es mi transporte —el castaño irradiaba felicidad hasta por lo poros, una parte de él sentía que iba a ser un buen día, hablar con sus fans siempre le levantaba el ánimo.  
—Tu bolso —le recordó el azabache extendiéndole el objeto en cuestión.  
—Ah, sí —tomo el bolso, luego le dio un beso en la coronilla a su princesa —adiós hermosa, pórtate bien, le haces caso a tu papá.  
—¡Sí! —como buena niña le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mamá.  
—Adiós Iwa-chan —le dio un beso suave y lleno de sentimientos, uno que por supuesto fue correspondido por el azabache.  
—Ten cuidado —últimamente el castaño había tenido leves molestias en la rodilla y no importara las veces que Oikawa le digiera que no necesitaba decírselo Iwaizumi siempre se lo diría. Tooru lo beso una última vez antes de subir al vagón, apenas lo perdió de vista el teléfono de Hajime empezó a sonar, después de bajar a su hija y ver quien llamaba, contesto.  
—No llevas ni dos minutos desde que te fuiste y ya estas molestando, a veces necesito descansar de ti —dijo al contestar el teléfono. Había cosas que nunca cambian y una de esas era que le gustaba molestar a su esposo.  
—Cada segundo lejos de ti es una eternidad —uso ese característico tono dramático, el azabache podía ver en su mente el puchero de Oikawa— pásame a mi bebé.  
—Annaisha, es tu mamá —el mayor se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña y acercarle el teléfono, la castaña gustosa acepto.  
—Hola mami —soltó una risita. Se escucho por lo parlante que había un pequeño problema con uno de los vagones pero que no tardaba en arrancar.  
—Mi princesa te amo un montón, te amo desde que me entere de que existías, desde antes de que nacieras, mi princesa hermosa.  
—También te amo mami —Hajime pudo ver como la niña asentía a un par de cosas antes de extenderle el aparato— toma, ¿me compras unas galletas?  
—Claro —tomo nuevamente el teléfono a la vez que iban a la maquina dispensadora y sacaba su billetera del bolsillo.  
—No deberías consentirla tanto, se acostumbrara —escucho atreves del celular mientras hacía todo el proceso para conseguirlas las galletas.  
—No deberías decir eso cuando tu eres el primero en decirle que sí a todo lo que pida —pudo apreciar una encantadora risilla a través del auricular. Se escucho nuevamente la voz en los parlantes avisando que el problema ya estaba resuelto y pidiendo disculpas por las molestias, el azabache volteo par ver los vagones empezar a moverse.  
—Te amo —le dijo Tooru.  
—¿Te sientes bien? Hoy estas muy cariñoso, más de lo normal.  
—Iwa-chaan —esta vez fue turno de Iwaizumi para reír— pero es enserio te amo como a mi vida, mi mundo gira alrededor de ustedes dos, mi esposo y nuestra hija, no sé qué haría sin ti. Adiós, te amo.  
—También te amo —después de esto Iwaizumi pudo distinguir un ruido fuerte parecido al de un dispara apenas una fracción de segundo antes de que se cortara la llamada— ¡Hey Tooru! ¿Qué fue eso?  
Era un sábado común y corriente en la estación del metro, un alterado hombre moreno de cabellera negra se acerca a las vías con una niña pequeña tras él, aquellos a su alrededor empiezan a preocuparse, algunos también se acercan a las líneas de precaución pintadas en el suelo, por los altavoces se escuchan avisos para mantener la calma sin embargo ese hombre solo puede poner atención al eco creado por un arma al ser disparada proveniente de la misma dirección por la que se fue su amado.


	2. Acto dos

~~~~~V~~~~~  
El entierro se llevo a cabo en Miyagi, no hubo discusión al respecto era el mejor lugar para que Tooru pudiera descansar en paz, en el lugar que lo vio nacer, dar sus primeros pasos y crecer como persona. Asistieron sus familiares, amigos cercanos como Hanamaki y Matsukawa, el resto del equipo de la preparatoria, compañeros de su último equipo y del equipo de la liga tanto con los que mejor se llevaba como Kuroo y Bokuto como los que no, todos estuvieron presentes para darle su última despedida.  
La mañana del funeral había caído una ligera lluvia e incluso durante todo el servicio el clima fue nublado casi como si el cielo mismo quisiera llorar que Tooru hubiese perdido la vida, casi como si estuviera triste por tener ahora que cobijar esa joven alma que dejo el mundo terrenal antes de tiempo.  
Los señores Oikawa estaban desconsolados, la mujer era un mar de lagrimas "Los hijos deben enterrar a sus padres, no lo padres a ellos" habían dicho durante un breve discurso donde agradeció la asistencia de las personas que pudieron acompañarlos en ese difícil momento, agradeció por todas las frases de apoyo y sus deseos sobre que pudieran encontrar pronto consuelo.   
Iwaizumi al principio no sabía que había sido más difícil, si seguir esa nueva rutina diaria donde ya no vería a su esposo nuevamente sin intentar suicidarse para seguir a su amado o explicarle a su angelito que su mami ya no volvería más a casa, que ya no estaba con ellos, que ahora la vigilaba y cuidaba desde el cielo. Durante el funeral recibió una gran cantidad de condolencias por parte de quienes asistieron, "Marcó a todo el mundo de tantas formas maravillosas. Le recordaremos con afecto y alegría.” le había dicho uno de los compañeros del último equipo con el que jugó el castaño, “No puedo imaginar el dolor por el que debes estar pasando ahora mismo. Aquí me tienes para lo que haga falta, tanto si necesitas un abrazo o una buena comida casera. Recordaremos tu pérdida en todo momento.” fueron las palabras de Bokuto quien con los años se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos de Oikawa. A penas y había soltado lagrimas durante ese día, sabía que debía llorar y dejarlo salir pero también tenía que ser el apoyo y el hombro para llorar de su princesa.  
Annaisha no dejo su puesto a lado de su padre en ningún momento incluso paso una buena cantidad de tiempo en sus brazos llorando, lloro mucho hasta cansarse pero no hizo ni una sola escena escandalosa sabía que su "mamá" ahora se había convertido en una estrella que vivía en el cielo, una brillante estrella que la observaría de día e iluminaria su camino de noche.   
~~~~~VI~~~~~  
Después del entierro Hajime se mudó de regreso a Miyagi, el lugar donde creció, donde conoció y creció junto al amor de su vida y donde quería ver a su pequeña crecer. Esta vez compro una casa con buena ubicación, no muy lejos de alguna escuela. Su regreso había sido sombrío, le llovieron centenares de condolencias por segunda vez, su madre iba a verlo todos los días, sus amigos siempre lo visitaban al igual lo visitaba la señora Oikawa que iba uno que otro día e incluso la hermana de Tooru, esta ultima quien se ofreció para hacerse cargo de la niña y adoptarla pues pensaba que la única razón por la que Hajime se encargaba de la niña era por Tooru pero Iwaizumi no lo permitiría, amaba esa niña, también era su hija, llevaba su apellido y no conseguirían separarla de él era lo único que le quedaba.   
Y de esa forma una vez más el comienzo fue la parte más difícil, su madre lo había ayudado con la transferencia de escuela de Annaisha mientras el terminaba con la mudanza, junto a su niña hicieron limpieza y guardaron las cosas de Tooru el un ático. Esa primera semana después de la mudanza fue bastante ajetreada pero a la vez deprimente pues Hajime ya no despertaría a lado del castaño y ya no tendría que apresurarlo porque se tardaba mucho ni preocuparse porque se excediera con el entrenamiento y eso solo hacía que lo extrañara más.

~~~~~VII~~~~~  
—¿Nunca lo has pensado? —le pregunto Mattusukawa.  
—¿Qué cosa? —le respondió Hajime.  
—Ya sabes, conocer a alguien más, ya han pasado casi cinco años desde que murió —respondió, simple y directo como siempre.  
—No, creo que no —se calló por un momento, pensando en que decir. Y es que esa era la verdad simplemente Iwaizumi desde que descubrió que se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo nunca se llegó a imaginar que siquiera pensaría estar con otra persona que no fuera Tooru.  
—Deberías, un día de estos tu hija ya no estará aquí contigo, se enamorara y tendrá su propia familia la cual atender y entonces no tendrás nadie que te haga compañía.  
—Issei...—interrumpió Maki, quien llegaba con un platón lleno de sandwiches para merendar, tenía una mirada melancólica fue una de las persona más afectada con todo aquello— déjalo en paz, ese asunto no es de nuestra incumbencia.  
—Pero —intento reprochar Mattsun.  
—Sin peros —dejo el platón y se sentó junto al más alto.  
Ese día Matsukawa y Hanamaki junto a su hijo habían ido a visitarlo, lo hacía cada tanto, casi cada dos semanas y cuando no podían ir llamaban, después de todo ya era una costumbre.   
Los primeros días después del funeral cuando Iwaizumi ya se había instalado en Miyagi sus amigos se tomaron a molestia y el tiempo para cuidar de él, sabían que el moreno no solo había perdido a un esposo había perdido a su mejor amigo al chico que estuvo a su lado desde que tiene memoria, sus amigos conocían ese hecho y se preocupaban bastante por él. Makki pasaba temprano para recoger a la pequeña castaña y llevarla a la escuela donde estaba en el mismo salón que el niño que habían adoptado sus amigos; después regresaba a casa para asegurarse de que Hajime viviera otro día más, asegurarse de que no se había suicidado en los aproximadamente 30 minutos que lo dejaban solo, preparaba el almuerzo para ambos, obligaba al azabache a salir de la cama y asearse a sí mismo para luego ayudarle con la limpieza; por la tarde al salir los niños era Mattsun quien los llevaba a casa durante su descanso en el trabajo, al anochecer después de que Mattsun regresaba del trabajo y cenaban, era hasta bien entrada la noche que sus mejores amigos salían de su casa para ir a la propia.  
Takahiro no tuvo problema con no trabajar un tiempo, ventajas de ser tu propio jefe. Hanamaki era dueño de un pequeño pero productivo restaurante por lo que pudo ausentarse sin problema por unos días dejando a cargo de todo al gerente y la parte del papeleo administrativo podía hacerla desde casa, aun así cada dos días iba a ver el negocio y llevaba a Hajime consigo, alegando que necesitaba salir ver el sol y sentir un poco de aire fresco.  
Por un momento Hajime si llego a pensar que no podría seguir viviendo sin Oikawa y que ver a esa niña castaña casi era una pesadilla, casi porque su amor por ella era más fuerte que la depresión y el dolor que sentía; aunque también fue gracias a ella, a esa hermosa niña que pudo salir a delante, porque por ella debía seguir vivo, porque quería verla crecer, vivir para celebrar sus logros, consolarla cuando algo no salga como ella desee y llore, quiere estar ahí para poder asustar a los chicos que lleve a casa, tal vez Tooru lo había dejado pero no estaba solo, tenía que vivir y ser fuerte por ella, por su princesa.  
Y si había una cosa de la que estaba completamente, 100% seguro y por lo que apostaría su vida era que Tooru lo último que deseaba y que nunca le perdonaría era que abandonara a su hija para verlo tan pronto en otra vida.   
~~~~~VIII~~~~~  
Había sido un día largo cansado en el trabajo pero importante para la vida de su hija pues ese había sido su primer día de escuela en la preparatoria de Aoba johsai., cuando Iwaizumi le habia preguntado a que escuela queria ir la respuesta fue casi inmediata.   
Era en momentos como ese que el azabache se tomaba el tiempo para recordar al amor de su vida, solo en la mesa de la cocina pasadas las once de la noche mientras tomaba un café ligeramente amargo acompañado por unas de esas galletas emperador de limón, esas que Hajime y Annaisha amaban pero Oikawa detestaba, así que ahí justo en ese momento donde recordó una de esas tantas veces que los dos se sentaban en la mesa a tomar café con galletas a altas horas de la noche y sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.  
—Por algo estas gordo, por tanta galleta que comes- —dijo el azabache, quien terminaba un trabajo para la universidad, para su novio después de verlo comer lo que, probablemente, sería su vigesimal galleta.  
—¡No estoy gordo! —chillo en respuesta y era verdad su cuerpo era delgado y bastante envidiable, resultado de su régimen alimenticio y todo el ejercicio que hacía.  
—Ajá, como digas —respondió de vuelta solo por molestarlo, porque le encantaba verlo enojado, ver como inflaba sus mejillas al hacer un puchero y como se iba al sofá con el plato de galletas a terminar su café mientras veía la grabación del partido que tuvo durante la práctica de esa misma mañana, video del cual no dejaría pasar ni cinco minutos antes de decir.  
—¿Iwa-chan no vas a venir a verlo? —para ese momento el nombrado dejaba todo lo que estuviera haciendo después de todo era sábado podría terminar su ensayo el día siguiente aunque claro primero se aseguraba de guardar los progresos en su documento, después se levantaría para ir y acurrucarse junto al castaño mientras este le habla de estrategias, criticas a Ushijima solo por ser tan perfecto, defectos del equipo, defectos de sí mismo y como no podía evitarlo también se halagaba a sí mismo.  
Hajime extrañaba de sobre manera esos días, esos dulces momentos cotidianos al lado de la persona que más ha amado.   
~~~~~IX~~~~~  
Se despertó como todos los días desde hace un par de años con el fuerte estruendo de la alarma emitida por su celular, aun recuerda aquel tiempo donde él solía despertar por un dulce beso de buenos días acompañado de un "hora de levantarse" pronunciado por una voz aterciopelada para al abrir los ojos encontrarse frente a él la viva imagen de la belleza y perfección humana sin embargo actualmente las cosas no eran de esta manera. Cuando logro abrir los ojos para apagar la alarma su pantalla le mostro la fecha, hoy era un día especial era el cumpleaños del hombre que amo con el alma, hoy debería festejar a su lado soplar las velas y enterrar su cara en el glaseado sin embargo las cosas no serian así pues dejaron de serlo hace años.  
Como acostumbra cada mañana fue a despertar a su hija, una preciosa jovencita de dieciocho años de edad con el cabello como las olas de mar pero con el color del chocolate; su hija tenía un sueño bastante pesado por lo que las alarmas no solían funcionar y una vez se aseguro que su retoño estuviera despierto procedió a tomar una ducha, al verse frente al espejo no le agrado del todo la vista que el objeto en cuestión le obsequio pues todavía tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, vagos rastros de lagrimas sobre su morena piel y una azabache cabellera completamente despeinada, se despojo de sus ropas y de la alianza que aun cargaba cada día y se ducho, al salir se preparo para su trabajo, era oficial de policía y aunque no le gustara por completo lo que involucraba el trabajo le gustaba pensar que ayudaba a mantener a las personas un poco más seguras y acostumbraba pensar que evitaba tragedias y dolor.  
Después de asegurarse por segunda vez que Annaisha se estuviera arreglando para su entrenamiento matutino fue a prepara el desayuno, Oikawa solía hacer el desayuno y preparar los almuerzos la mayor parte de la semana pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, su esposo ya no estaba y no volvería nunca.  
El desayuno era bastante simple al igual que ligero, la castaña salió ya con su ropa para entrenar ya puesta después de todo era un poco tarde, la fémina había decido seguir los pasos de su "mamá" y ahora se encontraba a punto de terminar la preparatoria lista para irse a la gran ciudad, a la universidad metropolitana de Tokyo con una beca deportiva. Al terminar el desayuno tanto padre como hija salieron de casa aunque claramente en algún momento sus caminos se separaron.  
El resto del día le fue muy rutinario patrullar calles y ayudar si se presentaba la ocasión lo bueno de vivir en un sitio como Miyagi era lo tranquilo del mismo.  
—¿Iras a verlo? —le preguntaron una vez acabo su turno mientras se preparaba para marcharse, el responsable de dicha cuestión era Futakuchi su ex-compañero de patrullaje antes de que los separaran para encargarse de los novatos— Es su cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Felicítalo de mi parte.  
—Por supuesto —respondió el moreno antes de tomar lo último de sus cosas para cruzar la puerta. Tal vez debería decirle que no tenia caso decirle esas cosas cuando de cualquier manera no lo escucharía.   
Una vez fuera del trabajo se dirigió a una florería cerca que le pertenecía a Tendou y tenia lo que eran, a palabras de Iwaizumi, las mejores flores del lugar, por su parte el pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hajime en fiestas y a mitad de año para el cumpleaños de su ex-esposo.  
—Ten, ya está listo —le dijo Satori apenas vio al azabache entrar por la puerta a la vez que le entendía desde su lugar tras la caja un bello ramo de flores que recién había terminado de envolver, una linda combinación de crisantemos y claveles con una flor de lis en el centro.   
—Gracias —dijo a la vez que sacaba su cartera para pagar el ramo.  
—A veces temo que no aparezcas, que encuentres a alguien más y que no te permita darle flores a tu ex-marido.  
—No creo poder estar con otra persona en mi vida y menos una así —respondió mientras guardaba su cartera antes de tomar el gran ramo con ambas manos.  
—Estoy muy segura de que él desea que seas feliz, que vuelvas a hacer tu vida y seas verdaderamente feliz.  
—Annaisha es todo lo que necesito.  
—Tu hija no estará toda su vida contigo, algún día volara del nido y no podrás detenerla.  
—Mientras me prometa no usar el metro todo estará bien.  
—Esa es una terrible broma —le reprocho Tendou, no necesitaba que le explicara el porqué de ese comentario, cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Oikawa sabia como había fallecido.  
—No es una broma —agrego el azabache antes de salir del local.  
Hasta hace tres años atrás su hija solía acompañarlo a comprarle flores al castaño pero cuando obtuvo un puesto como titular en el equipo de voleibol de la preparatoria eso de acompañar a su padre termino, a Hajime no le molestaba pues sabía lo que era pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio que en su casa.  
Subió al autobús con el cual llegaría a su destino después de algunos minutos de viaje se encontraba en su parada, el cementerio, al bajar abrió la reja y entro por esas épocas del año el lugar solía estar bastante vacio, el camino lo sabía de memoria por lo que dejo que sus pies lo guiaran mientras el ponía en orden sus pensamientos respecto a que le diría al estar frente a él una vez más, se pregunto si se molestaría con él sabía que no lo pondría realmente feliz pero nunca le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría, al llegar frente a donde se encontraba su esposo no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón, sin importar cuantas veces fuera nunca podría evitar esa horrible sensación al ver la lapida frente suyo.   
"Oikawa Tooru (1994-2018)  
Amado hijo, compañero, amigo, esposo y padre.  
Las despedidas son sólo para aquellos que aman con sus ojos. Porque para los que aman con el corazón y el alma, no existe eso de la separación."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de ponerme a hablar y dar explicaciones ¡Muchas gracias por leer, se les quiere <3!  
> Ahora si cuando inicie esta two-shot en realidad era un solo cap pero se me hizo bastante largo y termine separándolo aparte de que eso fue hace como 3 o 4 años aproximadamente...creo, al parecer me tomo mucho terminarlo jsjsjs.  
> Es bastante complicado retomar una historia simplemente olvidada que estaba ahí con el montón de drabbles y OS que también nunca fueron publicados, la verdad fue algo interesante y en realidad las escenas ya estaban medio escritas a excepción de la ultima (IX) que la había escrito para un trabajo de literatura en tercer semestre de la prepa y básicamente solo tenía que cambiar nombres y algunos pronombres a masculino y creo que salió bien el resultado idk díganmelo ustedes.  
> Espero lo disfrutaran <3

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de los primeros fics que escribi, que le puse ganitas y todo (porque tenia otros pero asi como a medias o ideas nadamas) y originalmente iba a contar de dos capitulos (todavia), termine este y el siguiente lo empece pero no lo termine y....eso fue hace como cuatro 4 años, hoy lo reencontre y decidi desempolvarlo para finalmente darle termino.
> 
> Espero les guste y lo disfrutaran <3


End file.
